Phantom of the School 2/Endless Student Council President Love
AP: 5 Goal: Slay Boss: Masamune EXP: 350 Zenny: 150 Item Drop: Bonus: Zenny: 100,000 Transcript Before Stage Clear The commander was once again on the lookout for Eldritch at Yggdrasil Princess Academy. Masamune: Ah, My Liege. It was Masamune, student council vice-president of Ragnarok Girls Academy. For some reason, she always called the commander "my liege." The commander had always found that strange and decided to ask about it. She told the commander it was because her heart told her to address the commander that way. ...Whatever that meant. Masamune: Here at Yggdrasil Princess Academy, the official greeting is "H-How are you...today" is it not? Commander: Ha ha ha... Yes, that's it. She was just as uncomfortable and embarrassed to say it as he had been the first time. Commander: What brings you here, Masamune? Masamune: Did you hear about the summer festival to be jointly held by the student councils of all three schools? Masamune: Well, we had a meeting about it today. It just wrapped up, in fact. *Sigh* Commander: Are you okay? You look a little pale. Masamune: ...Truth be told, my qi or energy flow hasn't been very good since I started visiting Yggdrasil Princess Academy. Masamune: Even worse, a few days ago... Masamune: ...I suddenly pulled out my kendo sword, and before I knew it, I was smashing windows with it. Masamune: My sword is like my own soul to me. Masamune: Such acts have brought shame upon the kendo club and upon myself! Masamune: Why would I do such a thing? Masamune: Oh, what is this unsettled feeling inside me?! Commander: Um, Masamune? Don't tell me--! As she started acting even stranger than before, the commander reached out to comfort her. At that moment a dark mist started pouring forth! Before Boss Battle Masamune: Why would I do such a thing? Masamune: What is this unsettled feeling inside me?! After Stage Clear Masamune: Wh-What happened to me? I feel strangely relieved now. Commander: Are you all right? Have you been getting enough exercise and doing other things to relieve stress? Masamune: Truth be told, I've been neglecting such matters lately. Masamune: I must make it a point to keep my busy schedule from making me complacent. Now, if you'll excuse me! Masamune seemed back to her old self after the Eldritch had been exorcised. Arondight and Forcas, on the other hand, were a different story. Defeating the Eldritch didn't seem to have lifted their spirits. Commander: I better go have a word with them. The commander found Arondight in a classroom. Arondight: ...Commander. How are you doing today? Arondight was summarizing the minutes from the meeting they'd held about the summer festival. Commander: Why do you suppose the president chose you to be the representative? Arondight: Good question. Why didn't she ask Naegling? I mean, she's the vice president, so... Arondight: I won't defy her if that's what she wants. It's just, I don't really understand it. Arondight: Anyway, is there something I can do for you? Commander: Oh, right! Actually... The commander asked her why she and Forcas had been arguing the last time the commander saw them. Arondight: Oh, that? Arondight: A while back, I saw her getting close to a student from another school. Arondight: If a student of our school were to cause a problem, it would bring shame upon our student council president, as she is the face of this school. Arondight: So I had a word with her before it came to that. It seemed to the commander that this was more of a matter of protecting the student council president, Excalibur... ...than the student council itself. Arondight: But it didn't go so well. Excalibur wouldn't have messed it up though. Commander: Is she really that amazing? Arondight: Amazing? That's a complete understatement when you're talking about the likes of our student council president. Commander: Really?! Arondight: Here's the story. It started the day our class entered this school. Arondight proceeded to tell the commander about Excalibur's many exploits. Arondight finally stopped when some of the students who were preparing for the summer festival began setting off fireworks. Arondight: What am I doing?! Please forget I said any of that! But it was impossible to forget after she had gone to such great lengths. Commander: You sure turn into a chatterbox when it comes to Excalibur. Arondight: Because of you, I still haven't finished creating the final minutes of our meeting. Commander: Huh?! Arondight: ...Just kidding. Arondight: Unfortunately, I don't have any more time to speak with Forcas today. Commander: I could have a word with her tomorrow if it would help. Arondight: Well... Arondight: I suppose you might have better luck with her. Arondight: So, I'll leave it in your hands. Oh, and let's keep what was said here today between you and me, all right? Feeling oddly pressured by the way she said that, the commander quickly nodded in assent and then left. Category:Phantom of the School